Two of a Kind
by TwistedSystem
Summary: Loyalty. Unwavering loyalty. But to what? One's comrades? One's orders? One's instinct? Questions that could not be faced are forced upon two soldiers as they wage war against another. If all is fair in love and war, than nothing was fair. A sacrifice must be made from one. But it was not so simple. Nothing ever was. (Old story rewritten. T for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**It's early on the first day of the new year, so why not start the new year with a new story?**

**Or rather, an old story with a new start. My older fans, from my anime days, will probably jump to see this.**

**Anyways, let's get this started. Hans/OCWerewolf. Don't read if you don't like OC's. No flames please. It has been a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters excluding my OC.**

* * *

><p>"Get up, pet."<p>

I moaned in frustration, rolling onto my stomach and burying my head in my pillows. The smart voice in my head said I should get up lest I want an extra brutal training day. The lazy voice said that with the extra sleep, I'd be extra prepared.

A hand suddenly snagged me by the back of my neck and pulled me from the bed and dangled me in the air, and I yelped in surprise as the body followed the hand through the wall.

"Do I need to beat you like a dog? Get. Up." The voice was dark and smoothly malicious, the threat not empty.

"Sorry sir." He dropped me back on my bed, scoffing. "Honestly, I sometimes wonder how we get by with a damn pup, the Police Girl, and a bunch of hired drunks." He waltzed back through the wall, leaving me sitting on the bed.

_Pup. Hmph. 152 years old and still being called a pup..._ I huffed and had to admit it was true I was considerably young. After all, we could live, although very rarely, to amazing ages. _Well, we used to..._ I looked down at my hands, sitting in my lap still. I clenched them and unclenched them, testing their mobility before slowly pushing myself up and moving off the bed.

My feet connected with the cold stone floors, and I made quick movements to my closet, where my uniform hung, recently washed. I pulled it out. It was a black tank top with khaki military pants and gear. I wore a khaki jacket with the Hellsing tags and emblems sowed into them over the black tank. I quickly stripped my boxers and tee, donning my uniform.

I strapped my combat boots up and made my way to the door. I glanced through the slightly open bathroom door at my reflection. I noticed I'd gotten considerably lean. A small frown graced my features, and I ran a hand through my long, caramel-colored hair. My amber eyes were framed with long eyelashes. I sighed as I looked again at my thinning. I was four or five inches taller than Seras, but I wasn't quite so voluptious. I had curves, undeniably. They were just very well masked through my uniform and recent lost appetite.

The door swung open suddenly, and I dodged backwards just in time to avoid Seras shoving a door into my head. "Oh, sorry Kat." She scratched her head awkwardly. She smiled, a small flash of fangs visible.

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname as I always did. She just laughed. "It's funny, come on!" I just shook my head, a smirk forming. She grinned brightly, overly excited at my recent facial expression. "Finally! I've been trying to crack a smile from you for _ages!_"

"Ages? You're not even twenty years old. Live a hundred more and tell me what an age feels like." I teased. She huffed. "Well you're old."

I rolled my eyes. "We've got stuff to do." A sigh escaped the former police girl as I brushed by. "So, will you pleeease tell me why you've been so edgy lately?"

I kept walking down the hall, her footsteps close behind. I sighed softly. "I'm not exactly sure. I've just felt... Something."

"Something?.. Like... What?"

I glanced at her as she finally matched my stride and moved beside me. Her bright blue eyes were soft, and I again found myself amazed that Alucard even considered making her a vampire. She was everything they were not. And yet she was one.

I shrugged in response. I wasn't one for talking. It had always felt forced. Telepathy was much simpler. _'It's like...Something is going to change. Like how you can smell rain before it does? It's like that.'_

She nodded outwardly, and made a noise of thought. "Hmm. Like, being physic?"

I blinked rapidly, staring at her. _'Not really.'_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could continue her interrogation of my recent anxiety, Pip came around the corner. All words she had planned to say to me instantly vanished.

"Hi!" She waved cheerily. He smiled, returning a wave. His long red braid wrapped around his neck as usual, and my mind wondered if it would be possible for me to hang myself with it. Seras and him babbled the whole way to Integra's office. We finally reached the office, and I was about to knock when Integra opened the door, coat hanging off one shoulder and cigar dangling precariously from her mouth as she said "Pack up. We are meeting with the Queen."

* * *

><p>I shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Something felt very wrong. Everything was in order. Intergra. Alucard. Seras. Pip. The Iscariot. Great Britain. The Queen. But somehow, something was off.<p>

"Katya."

I moved forward towards Integra, who muttered quietly "Stop shifting around. You look suspicious."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I replied, moving back slightly. I struggled not to move. Something was in the air and it wasn't supposed to be there. I sniffed, attempting to decipher what was wrong with the scene. Alucard was speaking with the Queen quietly, and then I felt it.

Something moved.

I glanced toward the door, interrupting the conversations with "We have an uninvited guest, Integra."

Her icy eyes flickered towards the door, where a boy practically walked out of the air and into the room. "What is the meaning of this, Walter?!" Sir Integra demanded, her eyes sparking with anger.

"My deepest apologies mam. I don't know how he got past security." His face was calm but his voice was very confused and surprised. The boy just stood there for a second, taking everything with a relaxed and lazy smirk on his face. He had large, purple eyes and blonde hair, with small black ears that poked out through it. Pip and the Iscariot woman immediately had weapons on him.

"There is no need for that." His distinctive German accent broke the quiet, his smirk growing wider as he pulled his hands up in lazy submission. _Who the hell is this boy?_

He continued as he walked slowly into the room, "I'm just the messanger! I'm not here to fight anyone. Besides, your so-called security is useless against me." I clenched my teeth as this boy set a box with a screen onto the table.

He looked up from it, eyes flashing with mischief, "I am everywhere. And nowhere."

I looked at Seras, who's thoughts were projecting quite loudly. She had a dumbstruck look on her face as she watched the boy. I looked back at him. His ears twitched, and he glanced towards Integra, his eyes following to me.

He blinked slowly, like a cat does, before a cheshire cat grin donned his face. His eyes shifted to Seras, and the grin sobered. He stared at her, a thoughtful look on his face. She looked quite uncomfortable, muttering, "Stop it."

He bowed the slightest bit, a small smile on his face as he said "Guten tag."

She leaned backward in surprise, looking a little dumbstruck again. I could see the small irritation on her face as she bowed in reluctancy. "Guten tag.." She muttered.

The boy chuckled, and I noticed how very catlike his eyes were. He again started talking, "To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and Great Britain, my commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully."

He clicked on a remote, pointing towards the little box he brought. Nothing happened. The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he clicked again, more irritation with every click.

I had to stifle a laugh.

Sound was coming from the box but no picture. "Warrant Officer Schrodinger, what is the meaning of this? The picture is not working!"

Finally, the picture started to buzz onto the screen, and a man with a white suit and black tie sat, the lower half of his face the only thing showing. "Ah, it is working now. That's good." I could hear screaming in the background. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Major, looks like you've really got your hands full!" The boy said with a smirk as the screen switched to a mess of body parts. The Major chuckled, replying, "No, things are going well. It feels as though a weight has been finally lifted from my shoulders. I'm feeling great, in fact."

"Hello Major." I glanced quickly towards Dracula, a smile on his face as he watched the screen.

"Alucard! So glad to see you again!" The voice replied, a smile on his lips as well. "It's been really far too long!"

Alucard laughed, moving from his dark spot in the room towards the table. The screen moved to a full shot of the Major, a short man with a creepy smile. Integra asked with her serious expression, "What is it that you want?"

The Major made a small 'hmph' as his grin got wider than what seemed possible. "Oh finally! Face to face with the fraulein herself! Sir Integra Hellsing, it is a pleasure to meet you!" I felt like my skin was crawling as I stared at the pudgy man. He made every instinct I had bristle.

"What is the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish?" Integra asked, icy eyes narrowing. "Answer me!"

"The purpose... What a silly question, beautiful fraulein. The purpose..." He laughed, demented and amused. He continued, "To put it into the simplest possible terms, fraulein, our purpose is the total opposite of purpose."

"You should be aware, fraulein, that there are some people in this world, certain irredeemable louts, whom the means do not require an end." Whimpering could be heard in the background, and a large group of the FREAKs stood, crowding what I assumed was the whimpering. A tall blonde man a white coat stood in the background as well, a camera in his hands. He wore glasses that hid his eyes as light glinted on them, a smirk donning his face.

There was another man as well, even taller and in a large olive green greatcoat, obscuring most of his face. He had a matching hat that hid the upper part of his face, so all that was really visible was a straight nose and silverish hair.

I looked past him and saw a woman with a butch blonde haircut. She held an extremely large scythe. Tattoos covered half of her overly muscular body. Before I could really process the group, the image flickered back towards the Major. "I speak of course of myself."

He snapped, and the muffled screams grew louder and I could hear the growling of the FREAKs. The white-coated man seemed to say something as the imaged switched to his camera, showing a man being torn to shreds.

The messenger spoke up again, arms behind his head, "Oh wow. I didn't think your decision would be that harsh, sir!" I couldn't help but feel disturbed by the young boy's calm expression as a man was eaten alive.

"You're insane. All of you." The Iscariot representative and leader, Enrico Maxwell, said as he watched the bloodbath.

The Major asked in mock surprise "Did I just hear someone from Iscariot questioning _my _sanity?" The small man paused. "Then let me ask you, if your _God_, would allow my manhunters to flourish across the globe..." His smirk grew wider as he continued "Then wouldn't it seem to you that any God like that would be just as mad as _I_?"

Maxwell's eyes widened and I could see his teeth clenched together. Major kept talking, "We are the finest of the Third Reich. Do you have any idea how many people we've killed? I would say, what foolishness. You didn't have any objections fifty years ago. But nevermind that. Try to stop that, you self-proclaimed _normal_ people. But the Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Great Britain. The Hellsing Organization. Or well, it's that man laughing in the corner back there."

Everyone was silent, and I shifted my gaze to the chuckling Alucard. It grew louder, until it was a full-blown laugh. His laughter died down, and he grinned as he answered, "A declaration of war. Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!" The emblem on the back of his hand glowed red as he clenched it into a fist.

"No matter what you do, we will never give up. We will reverse the paticular situation as many times as we have to."

"Alucard, Seras. Kill him."

With ungodly speed, the barrel of the Casull was being shoved into the young boy's, who's name was Schrodinger if I heard correctly, mouth. Before any sort of refusual could be said, Alucard pulled the trigger and the boy's head splatter onto the floor, his body twitching ever so slightly.

The Major sighed, saying, "Fine, shoot the messenger if this is what you've came to. See you soon, my beautiful fraulein. I can't wait to see you across the battlefield."

The box shattered before anymore could be said, and I looked over at Sera's Harkonnen, steam still rolling from the barrel.

I looked towards the floor, where the messegner's body had once lay. It seemed to have disappeared with no trace it had ever been there. The representatives gasped and Seras just watched the spot in shock. Everyone seemed completely confused.

"Alucard... Sir Hellsing." We all glanced towards the Queen, who'd spoke up finally. Integra stood, facing the elder woman.

"Destroy them. You have your orders."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to end it here, the chapter was getting considerably long.<strong>

**Don't worry. This is a remastered version on my original story, so it won't take long until I update. **

**Please review, it would be much appreciated, and there is no bad feedback if it's serious, real criticism.**

**Anyways, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Updating here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

It was all I could smell. It's scent hung in the air like a toxic gas, choking at my throat. I heaved in an attempt to find fresh air, but none reached me. I glanced over at Seras, who clutched onto Pip, sobbing. I sighed.

"He's fine Seras. You don't need to choke him." She loosened her grip on the French, looking over her shoulder at me. "He's bleeding!" She said, and I could almost see the hint of tears in her big blue eyes.

A chuckle that sounded more like a cough sounded as the man said while gritting his teeth, "She's right, mignonette. I've suffered worse." He hacked a little, blood sputtering up. The young girl only grew more distressed.

"He needs medical attention!" She looked at me with hopeless eyes. I sighed again. "You're not an idiot, don't act like it. Fix him up."

"B-but-"

"I'll go help in London. Once he's taken care of, I expect to see you down there as well." I said with finality, glancing at the few surviving Geese. Pip smirked, commenting, "Are you always so harsh?"

I looked down at him, an eyebrow cocked. "Says the man to the woman who just helped save his sorry ass." He shrugged and chuckled again. My lip twitched in a half smile. "I'm going." Seras just smiled, nodding her head in thanks. I turned and fled into the cool air, moving with haste towards the huge cloud of smoke in the distance.

* * *

><p>Integra moved quickly, hurrying through the corridors of the zeppelin. "Where in the hell is he..." She muttered mostly to herself as I followed behind her. I stopped, saying quietly, "Sir."<p>

She stopped and peered forward, seeing the figure standing in front of us. For a moment, neither party moved. Very slowly, the man pointed towards a sign on the wall.

Integra moved slightly closer, reading it. She looked back at the man, and nodded. I still stood, facing him. He was extremely tall. I estimated him around the same height as Alucard. He still wore his large M42 greatcoat and M43 hat. For the first time, I saw his eyes. They were a maroon-red color. He did not project any emotion from them.

"Katya."

I tore my eyes from him and looked at Integra, who'd already moved past him. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said, "Don't die. That's an order."

I tilted my head in acknowledgement as she spun on her heel and moved quickly away from us.

I felt the hair on my neck stand on end as I looked back at the statue of a man. His face was oddly blank. I slowly lifted my foot from the floor, and crossed my feet as I stepped diagonally towards him.

He mirrored the image backwards, and we slowly circled. I wished that his mask would break so I could read him better, but he was stoic. I stopped.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

I launched forward towards him, and just as I was within distance of dealing damage, he dodged away. I moved away from him as he countered, his leg shooting out towards me. He continued to attack, and I ducked and dodged away, frustration boiling in me.

_He's not leaving one opening!_

I dodged away, and moved swiftly to his other side, sweeping at his legs. He moved away, and leapt towards me as I did him. My right fist and his left connected, both limbs shattering. And just as suddenly, they had regenerated back as we continued to take offensive positions. Every move I'd made he'd countered.

I spun my leg around, kicking high towards him. He grabbed my leg in mid-kick, spinning me onto my back. I rolled left as his boot came down where my head had been. My hands snatched at his leg, but it suddenly disappeared. I jumped up and looked back at him, baring my teeth. _Damn._ I swung for him, but suddenly found myself caught in his coat. I felt his hand on my neck and with instinct I turned to mist, slipping from the coat. I reformed seconds later. He stared at me, his hand still clenching his coat.

He blinked twice, before dropping it. He stood now in only his baggy pants, his hat lost somewhere among the crates. He launched towards me, and I dove behind a large group of crates, looking at him in disbelief.

The man was no longer a man.

* * *

><p>The fraulein now sat crouching behind crates, eyes wide. He stared at her, slowly moving towards her. She made no attempt to move. He sighed. Earlier, he thought he'd finally found his match. Someone who could rid him of his life. He growled, disappointment turning to anger.<p>

Her wide amber eyes narrowed as she rocketed over the crates, regaining her will to fight. She stood in the middle of the room, watching him. She did not hold a fighting stance.

She just watched him. He'd almost say she looked amazed instead of fearful. He snarled, bounding toward her. But then it wasn't her.

He skidded to a halt when what had been a lithe girl became a large, dark-furred wolf. Gold eyes glinted as they searched his, and much like the beginning of the battle, no move was dare made. His brain felt muddled as he stared at the smaller wolf.

_This... This can't be._

She bared her teeth, eyes flashing in challenge. He snarled, swiftly launching forward. She dodged, but not quickly enough as his teeth sank into her shoulder. She yelped and caught him across the chest with her claws as she moved away. She limped slightly as she circled. Darting forward, she jumped towards him, closing her jaw on his hind leg. He felt the crunch of bones as she tore down on it, a snarl of pain escaping his throat as she moved away before he could bite down on her.

He bared his teeth at her, snapping his jaws in threat. She just growled back, the deep sound rumbling from her chest. His eyes glanced at her shoulder, watching it very slowly stop bleeding. She rushed forward, and he darted towards her as well. He was about to connect when she turned to mist, sliding under him and returning in half-form. He was halfway turned toward her as she shoved the small object through his shoulders and deep into his chest. He cried out in pain as she dodge back a little, watching him. Her eyes showed remorse. He could feel the posion traveling in his blood. He shifted back to his human form, collapsing to the floor.

_Silver._

He struggled to push himself onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. He looked back towards the woman. She clutched her ripped shoulder tightly, staring at him. She let out a small sound of regret before tearing her eyes from him and rushing away.

He slowly moved himself towards the wall, laying back against it, clutching his scratched chest, which was healing tortuously slow. It'd been so long since he'd fought another wolf, he'd forgotten how long it took for a wound from another wolf to heal. A smile broke onto his face as he coughed again, more blood splattering. He waited for the flames to take him, to be set free. But as the painful seconds ticked on, dread settled in his chest somewhere near the silver crown.

He would not be granted death.

He grinded his teeth together in pain as his ripped at his chest, searching in agony for the poisonous piece. His body wanted to mend around the injury as he ripped at the silver, slowly digging it from his chest. Pulling his arm from his chest, he opened his hand, staring at the small, bloodied silver. His lips twitched as he looked at the shattered piece of his FREAK chip next to it. He growled, low and dark.

The fraulein denied him his death. He was forced to roam the planet again, with no purpose and no place in it. His mind thought back to the look on her face. She knew she'd missed. His anger soon turned to confusion.

_Why hadn't she finished him?_

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as I found Integra, standing with Seras. Both were covered in blood, along with the room. I was breathing heavily, rubbing my shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay?!" Seras asked, concern bubbling from her as her eyes landed on my shoulder. I stared at her, unable to find my voice. A huge weight rested over me as I thought back on the Captain.

_One of your own kind and you couldn't even be courteous enough to finish him._ I looked down at the floor, replying "I'm fine." I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him to die like that.

"No, that wound should've healed by now. What aren't you telling us?" Integra spoke up, surprising me. I stared as her icy eyes dug for an answer.

"He... He was one."

"One what?" Seras asked in confusion. I looked down at my boots for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back at them.

"He was a wolf."

Seras looked shocked beyond belief, but Integra just cocked a brow. "And what did you do?" She asked, her cigar still dangling in her mouth.

I answered while gritting my teeth, "I shoved silver in his chest."

She tilted her head, and pulled the cigar from her lips, looking thoughtful. Seras just looked away, scuffing her boot on the metal floor. I did not break eye contact with Integra as she watched me.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

I blinked at her apology, unsure if I'd heard correctly. She did not show sympathy, but she did understand what it meant to me.

"Don't apologize sir. My loyalty lies with you." I said quietly, looking away. My stomach felt sick as my mind flashed with his bloodied body, hacking and struggling.

"Let's go home. We are finished here." Integra's calculating and cold voice cut through the tension as she turned and strode away. Seras looked at me. "Sorry." She muttered before following Integra. I looked over my shoulder once before sighing and walking slowly after them.

* * *

><p>"Katya!"<p>

I looked up from training, noticing Integra making her way quickly towards me. "Yes sir?" I replied, watching her. "Follow." She barked out, and I immediately fell into line next to her, curious.

We made our way towards her office, but before entering, she halted me with, "Please explain something to me." Her eyes were icy, penetrating as she looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly offput by the almost interrogating tone. She did not continue with a question. My brows furrowed in confusion as she shoved the doors of the office open.

"Care to tell me what the hell the meaning of this is?!"

I blinked, and peered into the office.

The figure in the office turned, and maroon eyes locked onto me. They narrowed.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorta. Not really. Oh well.**

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Feel free to PM also!**

**See you!**


End file.
